Tour Guidance
by Ranmaru Hi
Summary: what happens when vocaloid goes on a tour and they get paired up for 5 weeks? mikuo/akaito YAOI in later chapters my first story so dont criticize me, please please review that shows me that you care.
1. Chapter 2

Tour Guide

Chapter 1 : Lets Go!

Machi-akari hanayaka  
EETERU masui no tsumetasu  
memure nai gozen niji  
subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru  
OIRU gire no RAITAA  
yaketsuku youna ino naka  
subete ga sou uso nara  
hontou ni yokatta noni ne  
kimi no kubi o shimeru yume o mita  
hikari no afureru hiru sagari  
kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no o  
nakidashi souna mede mit-

"Akaito, we're being called to the meeting room!" Mikuo shouted. Akaito stopped singing immediately. " Ah…Oh right coming." He slowly walked out of his and Kaito's room. When he finally made it to the meeting room they were already talking. "Akaito finally decided he wanted to come" kaito said while eating a small tube of ice cream. "shutup." Akaito took his seat next to mikuo.

"We all know that our vocaloid members are going on a world wide tour today, so I should go ahead and tell you what you all are going to be singing while your gone. For the first week you'll sing Choose Me, the second week is Magne-" "GYAHHH, THAT IS SO LIKE MY FAVORITE SONG!" Miku and Ren screeched in unison. "Next please hurry I have other things to do besides sit here and hear them screem about a song" Akaito complained. "Come on akaito there is no need to be so grumpy." Mikuo cooed while rubbing his bare shoulder against akaito's scarf. Akaito sighed, "Keep going I have to finish packing." "the third week you'll be singing canterella, the fourth week you'll sing meltdown, and the fifth week we will let you select a song at random. Now to pair you up hmm…..miku and ren, kaito and Len, and mikuo and akaito." Akaito got up from his seat "I'm going to finish packing." "Akaito wait!" mikuo yelled. Everyone stared at the door and averted their eyes to mikuo. "its okay mikuo he'll come around." Miku told him. "Good luck to you all." Their manager said before leaving.

Meanwhile Akaito finished packing_ paired with mikuo _he thought. Kaito walked in and patted akaito on the back mentally asking him what's up. "Why did I get paired with him everyone knows how much I like him, but he doesn't know that himself." "I understand" kaito said while getting his bag off of his bed. "come on we have to get on the bus." "yeah" kaito and akaito walked out of their room, on the way they caught miku and mikuo walking out of their room." Are you all ready?" she asked while trying to cover an exited scream "Yeah, where is len and ren?" Kaito asked while he had a poky stick in his mouth. " Here we are!" they screamed while running. "Okay, LETS GOOOO!"miku shouted while running to the bus.

**A/N**

**OMG The first chapter to my first story i really hope you guys enjoyed it**

**the song Akaito was singing was meltdown. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

"Okay, I think that we should share a room our partner, which will make practicing our songs much easier." Miku said covering her excitement with a sweet calm voice. She grabbed Ren by the hand and led her down the hall, "We'll start unpacking and use the first booth, okay?"

Kaito plopped down on the rounded sofa and laid his head down in Len's lap," I'm taking a nap here first then I'll start on everything." He snuggled into Len's before feeling a hard thud on his cheek. He immediately sat up to rub the side of his face, when he looked up he saw angry golden eyes looking down at him with a light blush dusting Len's face.

"We have a room you know, and I'm sure your bed is in there," he said while pinching Kaito's cheek until it was red. Kaito sat up and headed for their room while rubbing his cheek trying to sooth the hardcore burning. Meanwhile Akaito, Mikuo, and Len headed for their rooms.

"I'll see you guys around dinner time I'll be in the second booth if you need me," Len said while closing the door to his and Kaito's room. Akaito seemed not to be paying him any attention because he just kept walking to a room all the way in the back. Mikuo had to run to catch up, when he finally made it to the room Akaito was already unpacking.

"You moved fast, are you in a rush," Mikuo asked while standing by one of the closets. When he finished hanging up his outfits, he turned around to but his undergarments up when he noticed something wrong with the room.

"Hey, Akaito did you know that this room had one bed," he asked with wide eyes. "Why would there be one bed, I'm sure they knew that they knew that everyone would share rooms," Akaito said matter of factly without turning around. When he finished putting all of his belongings away into drawers, he turned around to face the truth. Mikuo was right there was only one bed.

"I told, everyone else has a room with two beds I think we still have time to switch rooms with someone," Mikuo said looking dead into Akaito's eyes. There was an awkward silence until Akaito broke it by clearing his throat.

"It's too late for that because everyone else already started to unpack before us, so that means that they have everything organized, we can sleep on separate sides, no biggie I mean we've been best friends since I can't even remember." Akaito said while throwing himself on the bed, "you can take your shower first, I'm taking a nap wake me up when you're done." Mikuo grabbed one of his usual Vocaloid outfits from his closets and went to the bathroom. He cut the water on putting it all the way on hot, as soon as he got in he started to bathe wasting no time. Thirty minutes later he came in the room to see Akaito sprawled out on the bed asleep on both of their sides.

Mikuo threw his clothes in his hamper and started to shake Akaito awake. After five minutes of shaking he started to pull Akaito out of bed by his ear. He woke up with a groan when his head collided with the floor, he sat up and looked at Mikuo.

"I'm done go ahead and take you shower," Mikuo said while giving him a towel and rag. Akaito got up obediently and got a black tank top and pants from his drawer, he was about to walk out of the room when Mikuo cleared his throat while stretching out some red boxers.

"I hope you weren't planning on walking around without any undergarments on," Mikuo said throwing them at Akaito. " Ah, DON'T TAKE TO LONG WE STILL HAVE TO PRACTICE!" Mikuo yelled from the door. "Why are you yelling I'm nothing but three feet away from you."Mikuo blushed with embarrassment and slammed the door leaving Akaito staring confused at the closed door.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"_Koi wo shicha ikenaitte koto wa  
Hajimekara wakatteta no ni  
Aeba au hodo ni  
Kokoro hikarete yuku  
Jiseishin ga kuzuresatte yuku"_

"Tomodachi no koibito tte koto wa  
Wakatteru hazu datta no ni  
Sekai no subete ga  
Anata de umoreteku  
Watashi wa dousureba ii no darou"

"Watashi no oku ni dare wo miteru no?  
Nande tsukuri warai wo suru no?  
Anata no naka kara watashi ga kiete yuku"

"Subete ushinaeba raku ni naru no ka na  
Tsumi mo kizu mo yokoreta kanjou  
Zutto soba ni itai  
Soba ni icha ikenai no?  
Doushite watashi ja dame nandarou"

_"{__Ano hi tea wa nakya yokatta_

_da nante  
Furukusai __phrase__ wo kuchi ni suru keredo  
Dare no mono de mo ii  
Anata wo aishiteiru  
Dare ni mo watasanai"_

Choose me  
Choose me  
Choose me  
Choose me

No, no, no...

Konna koto ni naru hazu ja nakatta  
Kanojo ni awaseru n ja nakatta  
_「__Mou au no wa yosou_

_iidashitakute mo  
__I can't stop my love__  
Nemurenai mama ni  
Yoru ga mata akete yuku_

Hey choose me  
Hey choose me  
No, I cannot choose one

Itsumo doori futari de itatte  
Keitai bakari kinishiteru  
Kizukanai furishite  
Watashi wa warau kedo  
Jikenbakudan wa tomaranai no

Anata no mune ni tobikomitai yo  
Kanojo o kizutsuketaku nai yo  
Futatsu no kanjou ga watashi wo kowashiteku

Nani wo dou sureba sukuwareru no darou  
Doko ni itte mo kizu wa iyasenai  
Watashi no sonzai ga anata wo kurushimeru  
Nikushimi ga kokoro somete yuku

Kotae wo dasezu ni samayoi tsuzuketeru  
Toki no _knife__ ga kizu wo fuyashiteku  
Subete wo ubaitai ayamachi da to shite mo  
Anata shika iranai_

Choose me  
Choose me  
Choose me  
Choose me

No, no, no...

Subete ushinaeba raku ni nareru no ka na  
Tsumo mo kizu mo yogoreta kanjou mo  
Zutto soba ni iitai  
Soba ni icha ikenai no?  
Doushite watashi ja dame nandarou

Choose me, please

_「__Ano hi tea wa nakya yokatta_

_da nante  
Furukusai __phrase__ wo kuchi ni suru keredo  
Dare no mono de mo ii  
Anata wo aishiteiru  
Dare ni mo watasanai_

Choose me  
Choose me  
Choose me  
Choose me

No, no, no...

Miku, Ren, and Kaito finished singing with a sigh, Mikuo applauded while sneakily scooting closer to Akaito. Akaito sat watching his brother come out of the booth winking at him, he gave Kaito a _what the hell _look before noticing that Mikuo was close enough to smell his breath. Mikuo patted Akaito on the shoulder signaling that it was their turn to sing next. Akaito, who was caught in a daze, jumped at the soft pat turning to see Mikuo staring at him in confusion.

"Miku is waiting on us, are you okay," Mikuo leaned in closer to Akaito's face, "do you need to go to sleep, are you hun-"Mikuo was cut off when Akaito let out an irritated sigh. Mikuo shifted in his seat and grabbed Akaito's wrist, he jumped out of his seat walking towards Miku. When he stopped Akaito pulled his wrist away while rubbing it.

"We have to practice later on," she turned towards everyone "DINNER IS READY!" she shouted to the top of her lungs. Mikuo and Akaito covered their ears while squeezing their eyes shut. Everyone's eyes glew with delight as they ran out of the booth. Mikuo and Akaito stood their looking at each other and back at the open door.

"We can't practice without Miku," Mikuo chirped. Akaito looked over to see his eyes glossy with tears." We can practice m-magnet" he stuttered a little while his face had a light blush across. Mikuo looked up at him with joy in his eyes the tears going away slowly. "You're the best Akaito!" he said in a loud squeak. They walked in the booth (Akaito making sure the sound button was off) and grabbed their earphones. Mikuo gave Akaito thumbs up before they both took a deep breath. They took each other hands and wrapped their microphones together tensing and blushing at the feeling of each others breath hitting on their lips.

_kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru  
itsuno manika moehirogaru netsujou  
watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari  
anatano teni rinpun wo tsuketa_

karamiau yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shitaeto  
yurusarenai kotonaraba naosara moeagaruno

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino

sokubaku shite motto hitsuyouto shite  
itoshiinara shuuchakuwo misetsukete  
"okashii" noga tamaranaku sukini naru  
ikeru tokomade ikeba iiyo

mayoikonda kokoro nara kantanni tokete yuku  
yasashisa nante kanjiru himanado nai kuraini

kurikaeshitano wa ano yume janakute  
magiremo nai genjitsuno watashitachi  
furetekara modorenaito shiru sorede iino...  
dareyorimo taisetsuna anata

yoakega kuruto fuande naite shimau watashini  
"daijoubu" to sasayaita anatamo naite itano?

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwakuno tokini yoishire oboretai

hikiyosete Magnet no youni  
tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguriau  
fureteite modorenakute ii  
sorede iino dareyorimo taisetsuna anata

They finished singing with another sigh while looking up in each other eyes. Their faces nothing but inches apart were growing closer when they heard a screeching noise. The microphone cut on and a uproar of claps sounded throught the room. Mikuo blushed while attempting to grab Akaito's scarf, which was an epic fail because his lips brushed Akaito's. He forgot their microphones were connected, which added on force to the meeting making it a soft and delicate kiss.

Everyone looked as they held their gaze on them. They stayed in that position until Mikuo was pushing Akaito away. Their microphones disconnected with a pop, and as soon as it did Mikuo ran out of the booth to their room. With an audible slam throughout the RV, everyone looked back at Akaito who's hair was covering his eyes. He walked to their room, twisting on the door knob to find it locked.

" Mikuo unlock the door," Akaito said in a nonchalant voice. He heard the lock click as he stared at it in surprise, as he twisted the door open he felt heat from behind him. He turned to see everyone behind him.

" Can I have some alone time with him, I won't be long, Akaito said as he walked in shutting and locking the door behind him. Mikuo was laying under his sheets covered from head to toe, Akaito sat next to him and lied his hand where Mikuo's head was supposingly at.

" I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Hi guys I'm finally on chapter four with the help of my new friend keitanaka. Thank you so much. Okay so on with the story!**

''I'm sorry," Mikuo sniffed quietly letting Akaito that he was crying. Akaito grabbed the edge of the blanket, he tugged it down a little to see wide turquoise eyes look up at him. Under them making them look much larger than usual, Akaito pulled it down some more to see his whole face. It was saturated with tears with a tint of pink over his cheeks, probably from embarrassment.

Akaito wiped them away with his fingers and placed a thumb over them, Mikuo stared down at one of the thumbs looking at the red polish on Akaito's thumb shine from the light hitting them.

" It's not your fault, I'm also to blame," Akaito looked away for a minute then turned his gaze back to Mikuo," I- I provoked you, I looked at you first when you were about to move, I started breathing on your lips, and I leaned my head closer to yours."

Mikuo shifted in the bed to a sitting position so he was face to face with Akaito. "B-But I kissed you I, I-I was the one that was stupid enough to think that your scarf can always protect my e-embarrassment." Mikuo covered his face with his hands letting little tear drops seep through falling on the cover. Akaito stood up and snatched his scarf from around his neck, he wrapped it around Mikuo's neck.

He leaned down and kissed Mikuo's forehead before walking towards the door. He froze when Mikuo cooed _thank you _while hiding in Akaito's scarf, he smiled and mouthed _your welcome_. When he opened the door he noticed everyone sitting by the door looking rather bluntly suspicious.

"Why do you guys have be so _damn_ nosy," he asked as calm as he could, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked down to see Miku looking up at him with huge watery eyes,_ just like her brother,_ he thought while sighing. "Thank you s-so much, he would have drowned in embarrassment for the rest of his life," she said while sniffing up snot.

Akaito shivered in disgust as he walked to the closet to grabs some sheets and two pillows." I'm sleeping on the couch," he said while spreading out the sheets on the couch. He walked over to dim the lights and lied down, Akaito cuddled with the pillow as soon as he saw everyone went back to their room.

Akaito woke up to feel something warm next to him, he opened his phone to check the time _1:09 a.m. too early_, he turned to see blue hair ruffling in his face," What the he-," he stopped mid-sentence when he recognized who it was. Mikuo woke up, fluttering his eye lashes ever so slowly.

Akaito seen his scarf still wrapped around his neck, the tassels at the bottom was thrown loosely across his back. He looked over at Mikuo who blushed uncontrollably, "I'm sorry, I was starting to get lonely in there all by myself, I'm used to sharing rooms," he whispered quietly.

Akaito closed his eyes and sighed while pulling the cover over Mikuo. He looked down into those huge turquoise eyes that were telling him thank you, Akaito kissed Mikuo's hair wishing him a good night before falling to back to sleep leaving Mikuo awake. He cuddled into Akaito's warm chest while tilting his head upward to breathe the same air as Akaito. _Habanera peppers_ he thought, he tilted his head even more to breathe it in some more, when he took another sniff he could taste the peppers in his mouth. He smiled softly and went to sleep still inhaling his spicy breathe.

Akaito woke up feeling stiffer than usual, he could smell someone or _people_ cooking breakfast. He could hear laughing, dishes slamming together, and the food sizzling, he looked over for Mikuo, but he wasn't there. Akaito got out of the couch and crashed on the floor, with a groan, he walked over to the small kitchen door.

"Good Morning," Mikuo cooed to Akaito while stirring pancake batter. He handed it over to Miku who was happily dancing around the kitchen, Ren and Len were cooking omelets and washing dishes, Kaito was sitting at the table chewing on a poky stick watching.

"HI AKAITO," Miku shouted, she threw the empty bowl over to Kaito who caught it without trouble. Akaito turned around to leave the kitchen until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry I sle-" " Stop apologizing for every mistake you make, no one is going to get mad over a small thing as sleeping with a friend," Akaito interrupted him with a frown that could shatter Mikuo's little world. "Miku we have to practice as soon as you're done cooking, we have three days until the concert," he said leaving without taking a glance at Mikuo.

He walked back to their room for a new set of clothes grabbing a jacket, shirt, and pants. He walked down the hall to the bathroom, as he did so he seen Mikuo walking towards their room. Mikuo looked up at Akaito before hiding his eyes behind his bangs and speeding up. Akaito walked inside the bathroom feeling like he was forgetting, he shrugged the feeling away and got into the shower.

As he dried off he felt that feeling off forgetfulness again coming back strong. He looked around for his undergarments, but couldn't find them, "Oh fuck ME!" He wrapped a towel around his waist and another around his neck, he grabbed his clothes and left the bathroom.

Mikuo walked into the room to find it a complete mess in just four days, he made up the bed and closed their closets. He grabbed a set of clothes and threw it on the bed waiting until the door slammed open. Akaito walked in with only a towel on, his hair hanging with water dripping from the bottom. Mikuo blushed madly without knowing it and covered his face, Akaito walked in leaving drips of water on the carpet.

He grabbed his boxers and slid them on under the towel, he let the towel fall to the floor and threw on his clothes. He looked over to Mikuo who was facing the other way and covering his face. "Hey, what's wrong," he turned Mikuo around and moved his hands, he was blushing while letting his eyes meet Akaito's red eyes.

They were piercing through him, they could see his eyes full of lust and love. Mikuo finally looked away while backing back, but his arms were caught by Akaito's strong hands dragging him back and closer to him. Their faces were centimeters away and Mikuo could feel Akaito's spicy breath caressing his lips.

It was driving Mikuo mad, he couldn't take it anymore this was abuse. Akaito looked deeper into Mikuo's eyes and seen excitement, he smirked like a mad man and smashed their lips together. He licked Mikuo's lips to get entrance, but Mikuo didn't open his mouth. Akaito took drastic measures and bit Mikuo's bottom lip making him gasp in pleasure, he took this opportunity and darted his tongue inside of Mikuo's mouth.

Mikuo moaned in pleasure when he tasted the spicy habanera peppers making the kiss somewhat spicy. He didn't notice that he was walking to the bed until his ankles hit the bottom of it making his legs give out and fall. Akaito separated for air but dived right back in when Mikuo was catching his breath, he wrapped his hands around Mikuo's waist and pushed him upwards so that their erections were rubbing together.

Mikuo moaned in pleasure and pulled away from the kiss, Akaito started kissing down his jaw line and sucked on a sensitive spot on Mikuo's neck. He left a rather large hickey in the most noticeable spot on Mikuo's neck, their erections were still rubbing together and Akaito who started rubbing faster without noticing, made Mikuo cum in his pants which became sticky.

After a few more rubs Akaito came. He flipped over to the other side of Mikuo lazily, someone knocked on the door hard making the door creak. Akaito hopped up covering the semi sticky liquid with his jacket and opened the door, Kaito and Miku were at the door looking very pissed off.

"When you're done pleasuring my little brother do you two mind coming to eat breakfast," Miku said and stormed off with Kaito hot on her tail. "Oh and clean yourself up," she said. Akaito looked down to see there was more cum than he expected. He closed the door looking embarrassed and turned to see Mikuo asleep, he smiled. He walked to the light switch and cut the light out before walking over to the bed and lied down next to Mikuo, kissing him on his soft lips before falling to sleep.

**This is the longest chapter I've wrote yet! Please review I'm trying my best thank you!**


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Mikuo woke up feeling more relaxed than usual, his mind was cleared of everything. He looked over and felt a breeze cross over his face, Mikuo's forehead collided with Akaito's. He sat up rubbing it gently while looking down at Akaito's peaceful sleeping face.

When he was getting out of bed he felt a hand grab his arm lazily, he turned around to see Akaito looking up at him with clouded his eyes. He sat up a pulled Mikuo into a loving hug.

" If you're still sad from earlier let me apologize," Akaito pulled Mikuo closer to him, lifting his head by his chin, " I was wrong for fussing at you about you apologizing, if you felt guilty and felt like doing so I shouldn't have to stop you."

Akaito let his head fall behind his bangs in embarrassment, Mikuo tilted his head so he could look under the bangs into Akaito's red eyes. He brushed his lips against Akaito's in a forgiving manner before allowing Akaito's head slip into the crook of his neck.

Akaito pulled Mikuo closer until there was no more space between them, Mikuo's body fit perfectly into Akaito's. He wrapped his arms around Mikuo's waist tightly before kissing the hickey he left on Mikuo and hopping up.

"Let's go we have to practice our song we have only…..TWO DAYS," Akaito hoped up and threw on some new clothes, while rushing Mikuo into the bathroom to take a shower. He ran to the recording booth to warm up and grabbed his earphones, everyone walked in and took a seat watching Miku put on her head gear.

"Where is my brother," she asked in an agitated voice, Akaito sighed, "He should be on his way now." As soon as he said this Mikuo walked in looking around at everyone, Miku ran up to him and hugged him almost suffocating him.

"Did he hurt you if he did I promise I'll get him for you, no I'll get Meiko on hi-," "He didn't do anything to harm me I swear," he said hugging his sister back. They walked into the booth Mikuo sending a blushing smile towards Akaito and Miku giving him the evil eye.

"One, two, three, GO," They started singing nonstop for hours, Akaito winking at Mikuo every once in a while leaving him blushing madly. Miku staring down Akaito with an evil grin making him close his eyes occasionally. Mikuo noticed this and looked at Miku shaking his head telling her to stop as he sung.

"That's it for today, tomorrow we'll practice early in the morning," Akaito said taking off his earphones, "If you need me I'll be in the kitchen eating my stomach out." He walked out looking back at Kaito nodding towards the direction he was going.

"I'll be back later alright," Kaito said hopping up to follow Akaito to the kitchen, "Hurry back we need to practice in an hour," Len said watching Kaito leave with a nod, he turned towards Ren and whispered something in her ear making Mikuo and Miku curious. They both got up waving at them "We're going to start on the next song early okay," Len said grabbing Ren by the wrist, she cringed in pain at how tight he gripped her arm making him loosen it.

Mikuo walked out of the booth telling Miku he was going to skim over the lyrics to the next song, when she didn't say anything he walked out without another word leaving her standing alone in the booth.

Akaito looked into the refrigerator for some habanera peppers, finding that there were none in there he looked in the cabinet where he kept his stash. He grabbed one and closed it to find Kaito behind it making him jump almost ten feet in the air.

"That's where you keep all of your snacks, huh," Kaito said opening the cabinet next to the one Akaito went into, he grabbed a box of vanilla flavored poky out. Akaito gave him a _what the hell _look before taking a bite out of his pepper.

"That's where you keep all of your poky, huh" Akaito said imitating his brother. Kaito rolled his eyes and stood in front of Akaito putting a hand on his, "So, did you well I don't know, give it to him," Akaito gave him a questioning look. "What are you talking about," he asked taking another bite out of his pepper, Kaito sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you get busy with Mikuo, I mean you had _stuff_ on your pants," he said snickering, Akaito blushed when he remembered what had happened earlier. "If you're thinking that I took his virginity then no we didn't get busy," he sucked in some air trying to keep his embarrassment from coming out, "all we did was make out and r-rubbed our um... lower region together."

Akaito held his head down trying to hide his now crimson blush, Kaito who was now on his forth poky stick patted him on the back, "You know what," Kaito started as he bent down to look at his younger brother, "I slept with Len the day we got on this bus," Akaito looked at his brother in disgust as he pushed his face away and grabbing his half eaten pepper.

"Like hell I wanted to know that," he shouted reaching back into the cabinet grabbing two more peppers before storming off to his room. Kaito shrugged his shoulders finishing his poky and walked to find Len before thinking back on what he just told Akaito, his eyes widened in shocked as he faced palmed himself _way to go dumbass, _he promised Len he wouldn't tell anyone.

Akaito walked into his room shutting the door lightly, it was dark the lights were off and he and Mikuo slept till 6:49 _p.m._ so it was dark outside besides the street lights passing them by swiftly. He cut on the light seeing Mikuo sprawled across the bed with sheets scattered around him. He picked up a sheet and started humming rather loudly, he sat at the foot of the bed and took a bite out of his pepper.

As he finished skimming the song he reached up and put a hand on Mikuo's face kissing him lovingly on the lips, Mikuo frowned from the spicy taste and opened his eyes. He looked up to see Akaito kissing him his spicy tongue running over his lips, Mikuo opened his mouth a little letting Akaito's tongue dart inside. He wrapped his arms around his neck and sat up, Akaito scooted him into his lap rubbing their erections together.

Mikuo moaned into the kiss making Akaito's tongue vibrate, he separated to breath and bit down on the hickey he left making it swell up a bit. Mikuo threw his head back to give him better access and felt Akaito nibble on his ear lightly and a hand go up his shirt. Akaito pinched on one of his light pink buds and Mikuo moaned loudly.

"Ahh! A-Akaito," Mikuo squeezed Akaito's neck tighter, Akaito pushed Mikuo down on the bed making him whimper. He felt a cold breeze pass his legs, he struggled to look down and seen that he was only in his undergarment. He felt a hand press up against his erection, Akaito smashed their lips together as he pulled Mikuo's boxers down. Mikuo squirmed in protest but Akaito didn't listen and started to stroke Mikuo.

Mikuo arched his back into Akaito's chest, Akaito started to pump faster and Mikuo came on both of them with a loud moan. Akaito lifted his hand to show Mikuo his cum, he flushed a crimson red.

"Don't show it to me," he told Akaito trying to slap his hands away, but Akaito grabbed his hands and pint them above his head. He started to lick the cum off of his hand, when he finished he dove down and kissed Mikuo making him taste his own cum. He scowled at Akaito for making him taste _it._ Akaito leaned down to whisper into Mikuo's ear.

"Are you ready baby," he whispered into his ear with a seductive grin, Mikuo twitched and turned his head, "B-Baka, just hurry up my sister should be coming in about thirty minutes." Akaito took this as yes and plunged three fingers into Mikuo's mouth. He sucked obediently running his tongue between each one, Akaito took them out and stuck a finger in his hole. After he added the second one he started scissoring him.

When he put in the third finger he hit something soft, Mikuo threw his head back hard. Akaito knew that if he pounded here it would drive Mikuo over the edge, he continued stretching him out rubbing Mikuo's prostate. He snatched his fingers out making Mikuo whimper in disappointment.

"Here we go," he lined his erection up with Mikuo's entrance, he slammed himself in holding Mikuo as he growled in pain. After a few minutes he slowly started to move which increased with every thrust. Mikuo hollered in pleasure as Akaito slammed into his sweet spot like there was no tomorrow.

Mikuo came for the second time which flew and landed on both of their chests, his hole tightened around Akaito and made him cum inside Mikuo. Mikuo passed out into a deep sleep with no problem, Akaito got up and put on his clothes, and he licked his lips tasting cum. He kissed Mikuo and left the room.

**Omg another long chapter please review thank you so much.**


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 **

Akaito walked back to the recording booth to find Miku sitting in front of the glass with Ren. They looked back at him, Miku glaring at him and Ren sadly smiling both girls blushing. He walked in and helped himself to a chair on the other side of Miku, she scooted over in discomfort toward Ren.

"Why are you acting so hostile towards me," he asked lifting an eyebrow at her flushed face. His red eyes narrowed as she scowled at him making them look darker without a hint of light. She gasped as he stared at her, she looked down at the floor.

"Y-You," she started to stutter and tears formed in her eyes," I, no we heard everything," she said. She threw herself on Ren who almost flipped out of her chair. "Everyone is switching rooms I don't want you with my little brother," she said gritting her teeth, "Ren can you call everyone to the front of the bus, please?"

Akaito got up and walked out of the door slamming it making Kaito and Len look out into the small hall, "Go to the front of the bus," he said. They looked at Akaito turn back toward his room. "Wake up Mikuo," Mikuo looked up at Akaito smiling but soon faded after he seen an expression he never seen.

"What's wrong you look...different," Mikuo said looking up worried, he stood up dusting himself off for no apparent reason and tried to grab Akaito's hand. Akaito snatched his hand away, "Go to the front of the bus," he said watching Mikuo look up into his lifeless eyes. He turned around and left leaving Mikuo standing wide eyed at the space Akaito left from.

_What just happened _he thought, he shook it off and started smiling again and left to go to the front of the bus. There he saw everyone sitting down he was heading towards where Akaito was sitting before he felt someone pulling him the in the other direction. "Come on and sit with your onii-chan," she said with a big smile on her face, Mikuo looked back at Akaito who was looking down at his shoes.

Miku stood up and cleared her throat, "I'm really sorry to disturb everyone, but I have something to say," she said, "we will be switching rooms so that means Len and Ren, Akaito and Kaito, and me and Mikuo," she said everyone burst into sighs and gasped except for Akaito and Miku. She looked over at Akaito who was still looking down but looking even more frustrated.

He looked up to see her smirking at him and mouthed _it's over_ to him, "BITCH," he shouted jumping up out of his seat making her fall down, "Akaito!" He looked up to see Mikuo standing in front of him, "Who do you think you're talking to," he stepped closer. "Mikuo sh-," Mikuo slapped Akaito leaving a red mark on his cheek. Akaito put a hand on his cheek rubbing it, he looked down at Mikuo with those lifeless crimson red eyes.

He walked off to his room and started grabbing all of his belongings. Len stood up, "How about we just go with the flow, and I'll start packing, ok come on Ren," he said grabbing his sister's arm. Kaito followed behind his secret lover. Mikuo walked back to his room and opened the door, all of Akaito's belongings were scattered everywhere. Mikuo walked through them and stood behind Akaito. Akaito turned and walked around Mikuo without a word, still having that lifeless look in his eyes. Mikuo ran and jumped in front of him holding his hands out, Akaito looked down at him his eyes still showing no light.

"Move," was all he said in a deep voice that seemed to make Mikuo jump. He held his ground not moving at all, Akaito pushed him out the way making him crash onto the bed with a groan of pain. He flipped over on his stomach to see what he fell on. It was a pile of hangers, he got up to see Akaito putting clothes inside of his bag.

"Don't leave me, please," Mikuo whispered tears welling up in his eyes, he looked down at Akaito who still didn't seem to be moved. Akaito stood up and grabbed the hangers and his bags. "Akaito please," he yelled. Akaito put his bag down and turned to look at Mikuo, Mikuo looked up at Akaito tears streaming down his face. Akaito moved closer and wiped them away with his thumb. He smiled but his eyes never changed, "Your sister doesn't want us together," he whispered before kissing Mikuo. He licked Mikuo's lips who granted him access, Mikuo tangled his hands in the red hair blushing madly. His legs gave out and Akaito broke the kiss and caught him, he threw him on the bed and started sucking on a sensitive spot he found on his neck.

"Ahh A-Akaito," he moaned, Akaito started sucking harder leaving a hickey on Mikuo's neck he got up and picked up his items. "Bye Mi-kun," he said giving Mikuo a pet name who blushed in embarrassment.

**Hi guys! This chapter is rather short, but I personally think it is my favorite one. I actually got mad at something I was writing, anyway please REVIEW! =}**


	7. chapter

Chapter 7

**HI, I'm finally typing chapter 7 it took me almost a week to write it down, anyway let the story commence! **

Akaito walked to his _new_ room hanging his head down hiding under his bangs. He opened the door to his room to find Kaito thrusting into Len, "Ahh…K-Kaito m-more," Len moaned, "Wow," Akaito walked in nonchalantly. He grabbed his pillow off of his bed and sat his bag down inside his closet, "The room is all yours, oh and I won't tell a soul 'kay?"

"Thanks bro, you rock," Kaito said leaning down to whisper into Len's ear, "It's going to be a long and rough night, we have the room to ourselves." Akaito seen Len stiffen, "Bye," he left the room slamming the door behind him leaving Kaito looking confused. "I'm about to start so prepare yourself," Kaito said running his teeth down Len's back making him moan.

Akaito threw the pillow down on the semi-circled couch, he plopped down groaning as he did so. He stared up at the ceiling for a while and closed his eyes "How much longer do we have 'til we get to Europe," he asked the driver who was leaving the bathroom. "Well, I'll be dropping you guys off at the airport by tomorrow, there should be a private plan that's going to drop you off in the most western side of Russia, which should take about one day," Akaito opened his eyes and saw the driver back in his seat. "Don't you want to go to sleep, I mean you've been driving for six days in a row," Akaito said, "I go to sleep when you guys go to sleep, I usually sleep on the couch, and by the way my name is Yuki."

Akaito hopped up off of the couch, "I'm sorry you can sleep here," he said, Yuki sat down on the couch and cleared her throat, "You look…weird." Akaito looked down at her sparkling eyes, "Thank you, for letting me know," he said in an aggravated voice, "No, I mean you look different from before, you had fire in your eyes and you were always happy, did something happen," she asked. Akaito looked at her questionably, "Are you serious, you didn't hear what Miku said earlier and now I can't even get close to my… b-best friend," he stuttered, "WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW, shit," Akaito covered his hands as tears started running down his cheeks.

Yuki threw her arms around Akaito's shoulders, "You're mighty serious about him, if she wants you to stay away from him, I don't mind being his replacement," she said cupping Akaito's cheek. She looked into Akaito's eyes and flinched when she saw that she couldn't see her reflection in them, _he must've been precious to him_, Akaito grabbed Yuki's hands and put them in her lap. "I'm going to talk to him," he said to her, Yuki jumped in front of Akaito, "NO," she cleared her throat and threw her arm out, _I can't let him see Mikuo, she is paying me just to stall him, _"no you can't see him right now," she said in an innocent voice.

"Why," Akaito glared at Yuki "He was in the….Bathroom, yeah he was in the bathroom taking a bath," she said, "I'll just knock on the door then." Akaito tried to walk past, but Yuki pushed him down on the floor and smashed her lips on his, she licked his lips for access and Akaito opened his mouth. She darted her tongue in and he bit down, she yelped and jumped back falling over on her butt. "What the hell are you doing?"

**About five minutes earlier**

"Mikuoo, I can't find my pajamas," Miku said digging through her closet and dresser, Mikuo didn't reply, he sat on their bed hugging his legs. Miku walked over and sat in front of him, "Your still thinking about him aren't you, he isn't coming back Mikuo," she said looking disappointed at him. "You don't know that, you don't know what he is going to do," he said hugging his legs tighter, "No, you're wrong Mikuo, he told me that he doesn't want to see you again," Miku got up and smiled at Mikuo holding her hand out. "Forget about him, okay," Mikuo looked up at his big sister crying,

"N-No, he wouldn't say anything like that, would he," Mikuo grabbed his sister's hand and jumped on her, "Please, please tell me you're just playing with me, that it's a lie, please Miku," Mikuo cried. Miku patted his head lovingly while humming 'choose me'. The bus shook and Mikuo's head snapped up, he ran to their bedroom door and snatched it open. What he saw made him gasp, the bus driver was sitting between Akaito's legs, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Mikuo shouted, "Mikuo it's a big misunderstanding, she was trying to keep me away from you and she…she kissed me," Akaito said in barely a whisper.

Miku walked up to Akaito and slapped him, "how dare you kiss someone else just after you broke up with my brother," she said, Mikuo flinched, "Who said that I ever broke up with Mikuo." Mikuo looked down at Akaito with surprised eyes, "You didn't want to break up?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi my fellow readers I feel motivated to write again [1] I got some new people to favorite my story [2] my writers block has finally went away, YAY!**

Akaito got up and walked up to Mikuo, but Miku jumped in front of him to block his path. Akaito glared down at Miku with a scowl on his face, he looked up at Mikuo and smiled. Miku turned to her younger brother and shook her head at him, "He told me himself that he didn't want to be with you," she said looking at Mikuo with big eyes. Mikuo looked at his sister and smiled at her, "Onii-chan I think that I'm in love with him," he whispered only so that Miku could hear it. Kaito opened the door with a half naked Len following behind him, Kaito walked out into the hallway holding Len's hand.

"Hey, where did Ren go I haven't heard a peep from her," Len said looking around, "That isn't the problem at hand right now," Miku said looking at Len with a hand on her hip tightening up her frown. Len shivered in disgust and squeezed Kaito's hand tighter, and was responded with a hand rubbing down his back. Mikuo looked back up at Akaito and smiled, he walked around Miku, without a second thought coming to his mind, held out his arms in front of Akaito, "I really don't want you to lose your mind like you did to the point your complete personality changes, I-I-I love you, Akaito," Mikuo said tears tracing down his cheeks.

Akaito walked up to Mikuo pushing his hands down, Mikuo looked up at Akaito with wide eyes, "But I thought that you-"he was cut off when a finger pressed against his lips. Akaito got down on one knee and kissed Mikuo's hand, "I promise I won't ever do anything to make you unhappy or cry like this ever again," Akaito said, tears hitting the carpet without a sound, but leaving wet marks. Mikuo looked back at his sister with a jubilant smile, "Sorry Miku, but I can't have you lying and trying to ruin the best thing that has ever happened to me, but I still love you," Miku looked up at Akaito with eyes blazing with hatred, she then turned around heading back to her room. "We can change our rooms back," she said and slammed the door.

Mikuo looked at Kaito who was rubbing against Len's bare chest, "Hey you guys can go back to your room," Akaito said walking up to stand next to Mikuo, "We should go to, we suppose to be in Europe by tomorrow evening." Akaito turned to Yuki who was currently lying down on the couch, "She moves fast," Mikuo whispered to himself. Akaito grabbed Mikuo by the hand and walked off to their room, he gently pushed Mikuo into the room and winked at Kaito and closed the door. "Oh, I bet their going to have some fun tonight Kaito," Len said bouncing up and down, Kaito pulled Len by the arm making him fall into his chest, "We are to right, Len~" Kaito said licking down his lips. He picked Len up and carried him to their room closing the door with his foot.

**Finally, I did chapter 8, please review Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Mikuo and Akaito laid in bed cuddled up next to each other, Mikuo pressed firmly against Akaito's chest inhaling his strong pepper scent and Akaito's hand squeezing his waist tightly. Mikuo heard Akaito snoring and looked up, he smiled at his sleeping face and closed his eyes. "I really love you," Mikuo whispered, he stretched up and kissed Akaito on the cheek making him squeeze his waist tighter. Mikuo blushed and hid his face against Akaito's warm chest listening to his heartbeat, and inhaling every time Akaito's breathe blew in his hair.

The next day Mikuo woke up to a cold breeze rushing across his face, Akaito was standing next to an open window letting the wind of the moving bus hit his face while eating a pepper. "That isn't good to eat for breakfast," Mikuo complained while trying to sit up, "It's 12:56," Akaito said walking towards Mikuo, he started patting his hair down back into its normal style. "We have about an hour before we reach our plane," he said taking another bite out of his pepper, Mikuo slapped his hand away because of the strong pepper scent he was putting in his hair, "I'm going to take a shower," Mikuo said hopping up. "We can take one together, it will save us some time," Akaito said grabbing a new set of clothes, Mikuo looked up at him with and grabbed some clothes, "A-Are you sure you want to do that," he questioned him before leaving their room.

Akaito nodded with a huge mischievous grin on his face, Mikuo shivered and started to speed up. When they finally made it to the bathroom Akaito closed the door and started taking off his clothes, Mikuo started the shower water and turned around to see a naked Akaito leaning against the wall next to him. Mikuo stared at Akaito unconsciously and felt his face heat up, "Y-You can go ahead and get in," Mikuo said turning his head in the other direction, "What's wrong, why are you all nervous I mean we seen each other bodies already," Akaito said looking confused. Mikuo looked up at Akaito's well built body in awe his huge blue eyes sparkling, how could he not notice this before, Mikuo walked up to touch Akaito who was looking at Mikuo laughing inside at his shocked face.

Mikuo snatched his hand back and started stripping, when his clothes were off he walked ahead into the shower. Akaito looked at him with and shrug, he walked behind Mikuo grabbing his small frame with one arm while washing his hair with the other. Mikuo rested against Akaito's chest as he let his eyes shut, they opened again when he felt something hard press against his back, "Sorry," Akaito said taking a few steps back. Mikuo turned towards him with a light blush across his face, "I-It's okay, d-do you want me to fix it," Mikuo stuttered walking towards Akaito, and getting on his knees. "Hey, Hey hurry up in there some of us need to bathe," Rin said knocking on the door, Akaito glared at the door before patting Mikuo's head, "We'll finish later," he said smiling.

**Please Review and thanks for reading chapter 9!**


End file.
